Pick One
by Serena10
Summary: *answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge, pairing 104* X-Over with Harry Potter. Severus has to make a choice : Willow or Draco? What if he wants both?


He didn't like Christmas very much. Nothing ever happened during the holiday vacation. nothing to him anyway. No matter how much Albus tried, he couldn't get him happy. He thought there was no hope. He'd stay the dark, scary Potions Master all his life.  
  
This year had been quite strange and different of course. In the summer, Dumbledore and himself had fought side by side along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a couple of others. They had fight for the freedom of the wizard world. The light side had won. The dark one had been vanquished. Voldemort was dead for good this time and the Death Eaters had been taken to Azkaban.  
  
He was famous. but still alone.  
  
Then it was the seventh and last year he had to teach potions to both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in the *same* class. If it wasn't enough, there was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and the new girl, Willow Rosenberg.  
  
And of course, Neville Longbottom.  
  
Malfoy and the Gryffindor dream team had been enemies since first year. In class, it was desastrous. Then, Willow Rosenberg came along, sorted into Minerva's house and worming her way in the hearts of Granger, Potter and Weasley.  
  
He didn't know what to make of her. Sure, she was a Gryffindor, but he liked her nonetheless. She was craving knowledge in a less annoying manner than Granger. Surprisingly enough, she had even did her best to make friends with some Slytherin. Blaise Zabini had been seen talking with the redhead numerous time, just like Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. The little witch was a wonder.  
  
But above all else stood Draco Malfoy. Now reaching his eighteen years, he was a looker, a trail of girls always following him, capturing the hearts of unsuspected passers by. His hearts had been one of those.  
  
When younger, he had always been attracted to Lucius, but he wasn't interested. However, his son didn't have a girlfriend yet, even though dozens of girls were hanging on to him, for the good reason that he liked man. Boy, would he break some hearts when the secret got out.  
  
When he was younger, it had been Lucius, the blond Slytherin, and Lily Evan, the red haired Gryffindor. Now an adult, he was teaching to their doubles : Draco and Willow, two incredible students that absolutely hated eachother, though he didn't understand why. Their hatred ran deeper than the one between Draco and Potter.  
  
Severus sighed. He had no interest what so ever in hearing Christmas stories from Albus. Anyway, he didn't have anything else to do since the redhead and the blond boy were nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't be able to study them today, it seemed. It was still a miracle they didn't leave school for the holiday.  
  
Fighting hard against a pout that would be undeniably bad for his 'evil' image, Severus left the Great Hall, heading to his classroom, where he would be grading papers for the last few days of vacation instead of spending them in his room, in front of his fireplace with a book. Oh joy.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when stepping in the potions classroom.  
  
His two most favorite research subjects were glaring at each other, the both of them standing perfectly still, arms crossed over their chest, just under mistletoes.  
  
"You won't win this war, Malfoy. Prepare yourself to lose."  
  
"Give it up, Rosenberg. He's mine!"  
  
"Do I have a say in this or am I suppose to wait for the winner of this glaring contest to come and caim 'the prize'?"  
  
Both students froze and winced when they saw the Potions Master staring at them coldly. [Good! I still haven't losen my touch,] he though. He stepped toward them, his plan coming to his mind almost imediatly. He couldn't resist them and they apparently were willing to fight to have him. Well, he wasn't about to give up one of them. It was both or nothing. He prefered both.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, miss Rosenberg, is there a reason why you're both in my classroom during holiday break, glaring at each other from your spot under the mistletoe?" He wanted them. That doesn't mean he couldn't play first. And he took great pleasure at watching the two seventh years squirm under his gaze.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at their silence. "My, my! Such a surprise! In class, I can't make the two of you stop bickering and right now, you're almost begging me to ignore you and let you keep quiet. Quite intriging."  
  
Draco was looking at his feet, suddenly embarrassed, something he should not feel as a Malfoy. He kept glaring at the redhead from behind his lashes. [She must *always* foil my plans!]  
  
Willow was holding a debate in her head. [What should I do?] she asked herself, biting her bottom lip nervously. [Should I make my move or stay passive? Come on, Will! Where's that Gryffindor courage?] She took a deep breath. "Malfoy and I were arguying about a delicate subject, sir."  
  
"And pray tell, what is that 'delicate subject'? And what does it have to do with the two of you standing under mistletoe in the middle of my classroom?"  
  
"Potion project?" Draco said.  
  
"Please, spare me of your jokes, mister Malfoy. You are only ruining the mood."  
  
The boy quickly looked up. He barely had time to move before the Potions Master grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him into a heated embrace. The blond Slytherin moaned huskily, finally having what he wanted.  
  
Sadness settled in Willow's soul. He had the choice ; he chose the Slytherin. Fighting back tears, she passed by the kissing snakes, hoping to escape unnoticed. She didn't have that luck. but she liked what happened way better than a quiet exit. A hand grasped her wrist tightly, swinging her around until she was trapped in his arms.  
  
Still dizzy from the kiss he shared with Sna. Severus, Draco leaned back against the desk, watching the redhead enjoying her first kiss with the Potions Master. For the first time, he truly looked at her, seeing her not as a know-it-all mudblood Gryffindor, but as Willow, a cute redhead who was apparently ready to share her crush with him. He smirked. [It won't be too bad. It's not like I'm repulsed by her body.]  
  
Severus broke the kiss and gently took Willow's hand, guiding her to the entrance of his room. Passing by the desk, he grabbed Draco in a similar manner. "Come with me, my beautiful ones," he whispered huskily, his voice heavy with passion, promising sinful pleasures.  
  
When they were all in his rooms, he quickly shut the hidden door. He bent down and licked the redhead's lips, tempting her tongue to come out and play with his. She moaned and opened her mouth to him. She wasn't thinking clearly, her brain was all foggy. she didn't care. She wanted to get lost in Severus.  
  
Not one to be left out, Draco circled the two lovers before setting for standing behind Willow. He closed his eyes, enjoying her smell, getting used to her. He smiled and kissed her neck. The smile turned into an evil grin when the Gryffindor moaned loudly and let her head fall back on his shoulder. He winked at the Potions Master. "I thnk I found a weak spot." He licked her jugular before tenderly nipping it. He had to hold her against him so she wouldn't fall. "That's it, Willow. Let yourself go," he whispered.  
  
Severus watched them wide eyed. They were beautiful. Both of them smelled of sin and he craved to feel their skin against his. And once he'd had them, he would never let them go. He walked behind the boy, smiling when he saw him tense. His hand slowly slid down the boy's spine, then reached around.  
  
Draco gasped when he felt a firm hand caress him through his pant. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. "His this your weak spot, mister Malfoy?" a silky voice asked, the air tickling his ear and making him shiver.  
  
With his free hand, he touched Willow, going up her arm, her shoulder, reached her neck and making her shiver before going down, until his hand held firmly one of her breast. He smiked when he heard her shaky breath and he pinched her nipple through her shirt. "I think we've waited long enough. Lets get a bit more comfortable before I make you too feel like you've never felt. I'll show you pleasures you never knew existed. And when I'll be finished, I'll start right back again just to hear the two of you beg me for some more."  
  
He didn't even have to ask. They both rushed to his bedroom, forgetting their mutual hatred for the time being. He grinned. His vacation were getting better. [Oh yeah! I'll make them shiver.] 


End file.
